


he'd possibly give me a chance

by sacheland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Post Grad Students, Post-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/pseuds/sacheland
Summary: The thing is, living with Yuri isso easy.And Yuuri still doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings.





	he'd possibly give me a chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Rare Pair on Ice Zine](https://yoirarepairzine.tumblr.com/) almost a year ago. It's pretty difficult to write because I procrastinate until the last minute before screaming the hell off and then actually write this fic.
> 
> this fic is basically, 'oh fuck, they are roommates'
> 
> lmao

His lungs burn from running through the crowded airport, yet he still can’t stop smiling. From today on, Yuri will be his roommate. It will be fun to live with another person that he knows and cares to share his space with.

He tries to see over the shoulders of people waiting. It should be easy, since Yuri is taller than a lot of people, but somehow he can’t find him. Yuuri is pretty sure the plane should have landed 30 minutes ago, or maybe he’s got it wrong somehow?

“Yuuri,” a voice calls over his shoulder. Yuuri turns his head to the sight of Yuri Plisetsky, with his hair under the hood of his jacket and green eyes behind  sunglasses, dragging a tiger pattern suitcase. “You’re late,” he says in his grumpy way.

Yuuri beams. “Welcome home, Yuri.”

————

Yuri makes a face at the books he has to read.

“You’ll get used to it.” Yuuri laughs as he organizes their books. “You’re the one who chose to get a master’s degree.”

He groans and slumps on the couch, sticking his arm out to pet Potya’s fur. “I’m regretting this already.”

“You’ll be fine.” Yuuri raises his head, hands gathering the drafts of dissertation topics he’s been working on. He should write the proposal soon, but Yuuri thinks he still has some time until school starts and he has to teach. After all, he needs to make sure Yuri is settled first. “Victor said you’ve read at least half of those books already.”

“Can’t you both stop gossiping about me?”

“No can do.” Yuuri shrugs. Their relationship may not have worked, but Victor is still one of his best friends. “You’re our favorite topic of conversation.”

Yuri lets out expletives and Yuuri grins wider.

“He said something else though,” Yuuri continues, thinking about the conversation just before he went to the airport. “ _‘Just give him a chance,’_ what did he mean by that?”

He sees Yuri’s shoulders tense up. “Victor is a blabbermouth,” Yuri mutters, then stands up. “I’m going to cook.” He turns to Yuuri. “What do you want for dinner?”

Yuuri is _curious_ , but he also _knows_ Yuri won’t tell him. “Beef stew?”

“So boring,” Yuri complains.

They have beef stew and rice for dinner.

————

“Why is it so hot?” Yuri sprawls out on the floor among the scattered papers.

“We can turn down the temperature if you want?”

He glares at Yuuri—who’s sitting under the blanket on the couch and keeps sniffling every second or so while grading his students’ papers—and rolls over to grab a drink on the coffee table. “No, I can manage,” he says and continues when he sees Yuuri open his mouth to protest. “And it’s almost time for you to drink your medicine.”

Yuuri watches him walk to the cabinet where they keep the medicine.

“Here.” Yuri offers the thermometer and Yuuri puts it in his mouth obediently. It doesn’t take long until Yuri takes the thermometer out and looks at the numbers. “It’s lower than before but still higher than normal.” He sighs and offers the medicine along with water. “Drink this. When it’s 10 pm, you need to stop and rest.”

“I still have to grade—” Yuuri protests.

“ _You will rest_ ,” he insists, “or I’ll just knock you out.”

Yuuri laughs. “Okay, okay, I get it.” He buries further underneath the blanket. “Thank you, Yuri.”

“Whatever,” Yuri replies, but his short hair can’t hide his reddening neck and ears.

Yuuri finds it unbearably adorable.

————

The sound of a breaking glass wakes Yuuri up on Sunday morning.

“Yuri?” He yawns, walking to the kitchen where Yuri is staring forlornly at the broken mug on the floor. “Are you injured?”

“No...” his voice is so small and it raises an alarm through Yuuri’s head.

“How about you go sit in the living room and I’ll clean the floor?” Yuuri suggests.

Yet, Yuri shakes his head and quickly reaches down to the floor, trying to clean it with his bare hands. Yuuri winces when Yuri’s finger is cut.

“Yuri,” he calls sternly. “Please just go to the living room. I’ll clean it up.” When Yuri raises his head, Yuuri adds, “It’s fine.”

Slowly, Yuri stands and takes steps back, letting Yuuri clean up the floor. He’s still staring at the cut on his finger, looking almost confused and pale, and Yuuri worries.

“Let’s clean up the cut, okay?” Yuuri disinfects the cut and puts on a band-aid. He glances up at Yuri, feeling his worry increase at the sight of dark bags under his eyes, pale skin, and the bruised lip—as if Yuri spends his time chewing his lip like he sometimes does when he’s stressed. “When is the last time you slept?”

“I—I don’t know,” he replies, voice rough and tired. “Two days ago? Or is it three? I don’t remember.”

Which means Yuri’s been up longer than three days. Usually, Yuuri is there to remind him to sleep, but Yuuri went to a one week conference that turned into almost two weeks because of a hurricane and couldn’t get home.

“How about you rest in bed and I’ll make some tea for you?” Yuuri looks up, and there’s something in those green eyes that Yuuri doesn’t understand; yet, he feels _warm_ , somehow. He turns his head down from the feelings he doesn’t know yet, only catching the nod Yuri gives him out of the corner of his eye.

He pours water into the kettle and turns the stove on. His heart is—somehow—still beating harder than usual. He’s… he knows _what_ he’s feeling, but he’s not sure he’s ready _yet_.

When he walks into Yuri’s bedroom with a mug of tea, he sees Yuri’s closed eyes. Blond strands on the pillow and Potya sleeps on his neck.

————

The thing is, living with Yuri is _so easy_.

It’s easy to relax in the living room together, watching movies in the rare nights they have free time. It’s easy for Yuuri to chop vegetables while Yuri sprinkles their dinner with spices. It’s easy to discuss any topic of conversation or just to sit and curse their assignments.

 _It’s so easy_ , as if their lives fit seamlessly together without the jagged friction clashing them apart.

Of course, it’s not without conflicts either. Yuuri is passive aggressive and Yuri is aggressive, and both of them are too stubborn for their own good. Yet, even with all the setbacks, it makes Yuuri covet their interactions more.

And Yuuri still doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings.

————

“Fuck! I can’t study anymore!” Yuri throws the book into the air.

“Be careful, you almost hit Potya.” Yuuri gathers Potya into his arms and proceeds to pet her with his left hand while his right hand takes notes.

“Sorry, Potya.” Yuri rolls over and reaches out to pet his cat.

Frozen, Yuuri watches Yuri’s fingers stroke Potya’s fur on his lap. It should have been a normal occurrence, yet Yuuri feels like it’s _more_. How the sight of Yuri’s fingers—long and lean and callused—makes him feel hot and his skin burns. There’s a feeling that lays dormant inside his chest—as if it’s a culmination of years knowing and understanding each other, and the feeling grows into something else.

“Do you want more coffee?” Yuri absentmindedly asks. “I know it’s not good to drink four cups a day—but it’s almost finals week—” he glances at Yuuri. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri doesn't reply. He can’t. So he turns his head away and pretends there’s something interesting on the wall. Yuri’s arm and Potya’s weight feel warm on his lap.

He’s pretty sure his neck and cheeks are still red, though.

“Oh,” Yuri lets out, and Yuuri feels vulnerable against the knowing tone. “I’ll just—make some tea for us.” He stands up. His fingers trail softly from Potya’s fur to Yuuri’s lap accidentally—and Yuuri feels hollow without the weight of Yuri’s arm.

The sound of Yuri’s hums reaches his ears from the kitchen. Far too chipper for such a stressful week and a supposed rock song.

Yuuri doesn’t want to look into it too far.

————

“We survived finals,” Yuri says, almost incredulously.

“Yes, we did.” Yuuri sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He hasn’t showered for three days—or is it a week? He doesn’t remember— and he’s sleep deprived, practically sustaining himself with coffee and ramen cups. His body aches, his hand is numb, and ink marks litter his fingers.

Yuri doesn’t look any better. His skin is pale, there are dark bags under his eyes, and he looks about to keel over from fatigue.

They look as if they’ve been through hell—which isn’t far from the truth.

“I’m going to sleep for two days,” Yuri decides. Yuuri nods in agreement. It sounds like an amazing idea. “After that I—” he swallows. There is an intensity in his gaze that Yuuri feels like he can’t look away. “I want to take you out on a date.”

 _Give him a chance,_ indeed. Yuuri smiles, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Yuri blinks. “You accept? Just like that?”

“Yeah.” He raises an eyebrow. “What, you think I would refuse?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure—” he trails off. Yuuri gives him an amused look and Yuri snaps, “Oh, shut up, Katsudon.” His ears are red with embarrassment.

“Sure, Yuri,” he says easily.

Yuri looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. “I’m going to sleep and you should too.” He practically runs to his bedroom. Then he stands before the door, contemplating something and turns his head. “Be prepared for our date, Katsudon.” He closes the door.

Yuuri can’t wait for the date, either; but first, sleep is a priority.

————

Going on a date with Yuri is like every expectation he has and _more_.

They bicker about the movie they’re going to watch, about the restaurant to eat for lunch, and they still run from Yuri Angels like they always do. But sometimes, his hand will stray to catch Yuri’s and they lean closer to be in each other’s space; and when Yuri says, “ _You’re such a super oblivious Katsudon. I’ve had feelings for you since I was 18!”_ Yuuri has to tilt his head to kiss him on the lips.

And then they come home. It feels better because they’re there, in the space where they belong together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Everyone Knows Juanita by Gael García Bernal
> 
> Hit me up (preferably with a hammer) on [tumblr](http://sacheland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
